Thoughts From Brandon Foster
by ScribblesOfALibra
Summary: ...Brandon Foster could not get her out of his mind, as before he could blink, she had become entangled in the deepest recesses of his brain, haunting and enchanting him. He knew it was wrong, but behind closed doors, when he mindlessly tapped his piano, or lay awake in bed, thoughts of her crept up on him, beckoning him to dream... (How Brandon sees Callie.)
1. Diamond

The Fosters: A Brandon and Callie Production

She was not perfect. She was nowhere near it, in fact. Yet something about her was compelling, like a large, shining diamond covered and marred by dirt and grass, waiting to be touched, to be _seen._ She was Callie...no-last name, mysterious, and possibly even _dangerous, _Callie. And Brandon Foster could not get her out of his mind, as before he could blink, she had become entangled in the deepest recesses of his brain, haunting and enchanting him.

He _knew _it was wrong, but behind closed doors, when he mindlessly tapped his piano, or lay awake in bed, thoughts of her crept up on him, beckoning him to dream. Daydreams of teaching her to strum her guitar, holding her soft callused hands in his own lanky ones, and guiding it across the strings. Dreams of holding her, stronger than him, but still more fragile. Of listening to her, her musical voice spilling her secrets to him, that he could see in her eyes and her walk and her face, and he wanted to be the one that knew all that she was, and he wanted to comfort her and let her _live free of that pain. _He wanted to make her his, and to be hers, and to kiss her, really _kiss her. _And yet, he knew it was wrong.

Even if he wanted to make this world of his dreams, such beautiful dreams, into reality, it would not be easy. His mothers were adamant, that a foster family was not for finding one's lover, but to provide a home, a safe haven. Not messy teenage romances, which they'd automatically assume was hormones or therapy for missing Talia. But Talia had never been something special, but he hadn't seen it until now. Not unitl _Callie. _Callie, Callie was a real girl, with true spirit and soul and more than he could've ever, ever imagined. But did Callie dream of him as he imagined her? Why would she, after all she had Wyatt.

What did Wyatt have that Brandon lacked? Well, it was obvious the two boys were as different as sugar and salt, but as content as Brandon was with his own life, he now envied Wyatt. Wyatt, with his track record, juvy time, long unruly hair, divorced parents, and most importantly, really, just _Callie. _

Brandon repeatedly banged his head against a wall, as imaged traveled across his closed eyelids, like an endless movie: Callie with her cut lip the first time he saw her, Callie telling him about Jude, Callie slow dancing with him and looking into his eyes, Callie dressed up for Mariana's party, Callie this, Callie that, Callie this morning. He groaned, and then strangely chuckled, realizing his thoughts neatly resembled a repetitive Dr. Seuss book. It was official, he was going crazy.

Maybe it would be better to leave this metaphorical diamond that was Callie alone, as the dirt surrounding might just be hiding venomous snakes of hurt.

Or maybe, he was already in too deep.

Author's Note: Personally, I feel as if there is not enough Brandon/Callie fanfiction online, so I spent a solid fifteen minutes typing up this little thing. I'm a little bit dry on inspiration, and am open for requests.

And if anyone else is a fan of The Fosters, I really do hope you decide to review! I love hearing from readers! (Maybe you've read my HPFF on this account or my JBFF stuff on that site, under ScribblesOfBlackInk?)

Also, I've noticed a lot of people are curious about The Fosters theme song (I know I was!). Anyways, take a minute to go on Youtube and look up Where You Belong by Kari Kimmel. It's a gorgeous and scarily fitting song. (:

Cheers!

ScribblesOfALibra


	2. Watching Her

He watched her. Not in a stalker fashion, not like a scientist innately observing a science experiment...no, he just _watched _her.

Because, after all that happened since day one, he just didn't, could not _understand her. _Some days, some of the days he felt as if they had this _connection, _inexplainable, different, and completely, absolutely out of the world. Those days they were Brandon and Callie, Callie and Brandon, together in a universe of their own, away from the_ hurt, the pain, and the restrictions. _There were too many damn _restrictions. _

But there were bad days, stormy days, days she built this _wall, _bursting with secrets, bursting with lies, bursting with blocks. She blocked him, she blocked his family, and just took Jude with her, to this cove she's built herself, this place she'd mentally created to protect herself and Jude from the harshness that was the world. But now, now it was _different. _Now, there was _Wyatt. _Callie didn't take Wyatt in like Jude, no, she was too careful for that, she just used Wyatt to build on to that _damn wall of hers. _

And that's why Wyatt didn't matter, it was her and her damn wall. Brandon wanted to be a part of her world, to help her break out of her solitude, to show her, live with her, and help her discover how great the world could be. How great they could be. _Together. _

Did she even _understand what she did to him? _The very sight of her made his brain and his mind muddled, and they screamed her name, Callie, Callie, _Callie. _He tried, he tried to forget her, but every morning she was there and every evening she was there...and sometimes, sometimes he wished she'd just _leave, because she was driving him absolutely crazy and all he could do was watch. _

Watch her protect Jude. Watch her avoid him. Watch her with Wyatt. Watch her

kiss _Wyatt. Watch her, as he told her how he felt and all she did was retaliate and avoid. All he could do his watch, and wish he was both her Wyatt and her Jude, that he could be her happy ever after. _

And he watched her because she was beautiful, but broken. And he wanted to pick her up, spin her around, and rebuild her so she could be happy. So he could be happy. And he wasn't afraid to admit it, he wanted to make love with her, rebelliously and secretly, without telling his mothers and he wanted be stuck in her crazy, crazy whirlwind and see the world he had never known.

But all he could do was watch. Watch her afar and up close, glare at Wyatt, hoping his smoldering looks could send him away so maybe he could spend some more time with _her. _

And now, was it too late now? He'd laid his heart on his sleeve, just as his mothers taught him, and told her all that he could...and he was willing to risk it all on her. He didn't, could not understand why she drove him to such extremes, to unmarked territory that he wanted to explore and see and know. And she smiled that broken smile, and left him standing there with explanations he didn't want to accept and thoughts of possibilities and 'what-ifs?'. Because she never had said no, she never refused...she just left him on that porch, pointing out problems and not denying Brandon's requests.

And it made his mind wander and wonder, that maybe, possibly, she felt the same way too. But maybe, maybe she was just scared. And maybe, someday, somehow maybe...theoretically...they could be Callie and Brandon, Brandon and Callie.

Yet, for now, all he could do was watch. So he watched her kissing Wyatt, just hoping that maybe, someday, he could do more than just _watch. _

_Author's Note: So, as you can see, I've added another chapter. After watching Episode 5, I could not help myself! The scene on the porch still sends me to the clouds! So I had to write this. Thus, I've decided this story will be added onto off and on, and is always complete, because it's not necessary to have read every chapter. I might also base how much is written on the amount of response, good or bad. _

_Anyways, hope you all are having a good day, and biscotti to anyone who reviews!_

_Cheers, ScribblesOfALibra_


	3. Waiting Room Wonderings

Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of update in a while. I've been rather...addicted...to YouTube. Anyone else? Comment below if you are, and tell me who your favorite Youtuber is. Anyways the point of this update, is, well, this story's next part! Here we go:

It was funny how life worked.

Just a few short weeks ago, Brandon's biggest worry in the world had been piano auditon. But now, although it might sound insane, he felt like he was a different person, that he'd lived another life in such a time. His brain was still trying to catch up, and wrap its self around all that happened. After all, this hospital waiting room was not only boring, but tense. The air was heavy with emotions, all unspoken by the tight lipped people occupying it.

Brandon glanced around the room, analyzing the way each person brought him to where he was now rather than where he now.

Well, the obvious starting point could be labeled as Callie. She'd surely brought her handful of drama to the already 'abnormal' family. Her secrets, her history, her family. His love...err, feelings for her. She'd certainly changed a lot for him. But really, she wasn't the only one to blame.

Even if Callie hadn't brought herself, and Jude, into the Fosters' life, there was Mariana. And Jesus. Not to mention their friend Lexi. And that bitchy mother of theirs. They were the reason Brandon was in this damn waiting room, after all. He clenched his fists, but he knew, as family, it was his job to accept them, and know everyone made mistakes. His mother, his poor, suffering mother, was theirs too, after all.

Brandon moved his gaze to its next victim. His father. Another frustrating situation. He'd forgiven him one to many times for his alcoholism. He wasn't sure he could do it again. How could he accept a man who was always hungover or half-assed as a father?

Of course, all these thoughts were only scraping the top of the barrel of turmoil this family had gone through. There were so many more situations, whether it was Talya, or his all new piano teacher, demanding him to play with some deep, trouble-ridden pain he had never known.

But, the real question was whether he wished it would change. Looking back, any sane person would trade his trouble filled life for anything else. But, Brandon didn't want to go back. Good things came from this too, after all.

He found a girl he knew he loved. (Although she couldn't accept the love for him, that he was sure she had)

He had a new little brother. (It was refreshing to have such a young, new member of the family)

And, he'd discovered that life was short. That you never know what might come at you next, and you better enjoy the moments you have to their fullest.

Ending Note: Hope you guys liked that. If you did, leave a review? Or, if you didn't, tell me why. And, if you really liked it, check out my other stories. I've got a Callie based story, and the classic Harry Potter Fanfiction.

Also, I'd like to thank the anonymous reviewers! I'd love to reply to you guys, but just know I appreciate your feedback!

Now, allow me a moment to fangirl. Click away if you must, and I warn you of spoilers if you aren't all caught up! But guys, I cannot believe Callie has finally accpeted her feelings for Brandon! If you haven't watched the preview for next episode, you must! Brandon and Callie finally kiss! Why must we wait until January for the next season?

-Scribbles XXX

(ps: this is a pretty terrible chapter. i might delete it, as it's short, and i wrote it too quickly...)


End file.
